I Told You - ALWAYS!
by K-9mom
Summary: Story starts 4 years after Jack left the SGC for the Pentagon. Who misses who, who needs who, where are they now, what happens. Story starts as a K/K and only advances to an M in the later chapters. A tad crossover with Atlantis but not really. I don't own any right to the Stargate characters and am only borrowing them for this crazy story in my head. No was made or exchanged.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since General Jack O'Neill had left Stargate Command to take the commission of Homeworld Security at the Pentagon. He had not seen Teal'c or Dr Daniel Jackson in nearly two years as they had gone off doing their own things.

Teal'c, he figured was doing well on Chulak being able to spend quality time with his son Ry'ac. Jack always felt guilty for keeping Teal'c away but it had always been Teal'c's choice.

Daniel, last Jack knew was teaching at some big time university and was still called into the SGC or Area 51 if they needed his assistance. He had talked to Daniel via phone and e-mail once and a while, just neither had the time to visit the other and since Daniel had married Vala, he didn't mind not having them visit him though their kids were adorable.

Colonel Samantha Carter was still in the Air Force, Jack had kept tabs on her after he left and he had seen her on several occasions because of various missions she was on and now that she is the commander of the ship the George Hammond, he had the opportunity to speak to her via video.

Each time he saw her he remembered all the good times they had and how much he adored her. He had still hoped that someday she would not be under his command and when he retired, they could have what they always knew they wanted.

The day the memo came across his desk that Colonel Samantha Carter was transferring to a teaching position at the Air Force Academy, he thought the time had come. She would no longer be under his command.

He went home that evening wondering what he should do. It had been a year or so that he had actually physically seen Carter and wondered if she still had the same feelings for him. He got the butterflies in his stomach wondering if he should call her at home or the office. Should he call her at all or maybe send an e-mail to feel it out.

At about 9:00 he was laying in bed and gathered the nerve to call her home phone. He remembered Colorado was an hour behind in time so she should be up. The phone rang about 4 times before there was an answer. "Hello?" Jack was silent just taking in the sound of her voice. "Hello?". He finally spoke, "Hi, uh, Carter?" "Oh, General, how are you doing? It's been a long time since we've spoken while on the same planet", she laughed.

"Ya, huh. Well, ya, I ah, I got the memo that you are leaving the program, I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was ok." There was silence for a moment then "I said no!" Jack's eyebrows went up, "huh?" He could hear her smile, "Sorry sir, I was talking to Joe." Jack's heart dropped "Joe?" She started to laugh, "my cat sir." Jack took a deep breath and tried to exhale quietly. "Oh!"

"So, how's things been in Washington?" she was curious as to why he decided to call. Hearing his voice certainly brought up some old feelings. "Things are well, ya know, same old same old. How about you?"

"Well, I will be starting a class at the Academy next week so I wanted to get home and do some things, it's been a while since I have dusted if you know what I mean." He did, she had been deployed almost a year on the George Hammond and hadn't been home much before that as she was at Atlantis for a year before. "Ya, I know what you are saying. So, what made you decide to stay on land?" He wasn't sure if he had overstepped his boundary, they had been very close friends for 8 years but it had been a long time since they parted ways.

"Oh…I ah, I have been removed from deployments for medical reasons." He immediately got concerned, "Why? I thought you said you were ok?" She chuckled, "sir, I am fine, actually I am more than fine. I ah…" she didn't know how to break the news to him. "I'm pregnant sir." There it was, the other shoe had dropped. It took everything he had not to scream. "Pregnant? So…. then you are with someone? I didn't know.. but ok, is it someone I would know?" He tried to be cheerful but it was hard.

It crushed her to have to break the news like this but he asked so she would tell him, "Yes sir, after I left Atlantis, John and I stayed in touch and we had semi dated for a while and well one thing let to another and I guess my birth control didn't control enough." Jack didn't know how to feel, "Sheppard huh? He doing right by you? I could sent someone to rough him up" he said light heartedly.

She giggled a bit remembering how protective Jack was of her. "Yes sir, he is supporting me on this whole baby thing. He even asked me to marry him but I said I wasn't ready; though he is still around. We're more good friends than anything I guess. He's fun to hang out with… a lot like a General I know. But that whole thing with Pete really screwed me up in the marriage department. We had fun together the last 6 months or so but I just don't get the feeling he's THE ONE, ya know." Jack sighed, he had been with a few women since he had been in Washington and the same thing happened to him when things started to get serious, he backed away. "Ya, I know. Same here."

There was awkward silence between the two, obviously the feelings they had for each other had not faded enough and neither knew how to proceed. "Well, good luck at school. We could always use a few more Carters on our side" he smiled making her grin so wide her face almost split. "Ya, ok sir. You take care of yourself and if you are ever in this area, you know where I live." He nodded as if she could see him, "Ya I will. Never know when I may need to check up on Landry." They smiled together. "Well, talk to ya later Sam." "Take care…. Jack." "OH! And Carter, keep me in the loop with the kid huh? Good luck, hope all is well." "I will sir, goodnight." She hung up with a huge grin, god she loved that man.

That had been the last Jack had heard from Carter until about 2 years later, when the phone rang in the middle of the night. He rolled over half awake fumbling for the phone. He was suspicious, being the head of Homeworld Security could do that to a person, but it was a Colorado number on his personal cell phone so he answered it but said nothing. "Hello, is this General Jonathan O'Neill?" He was still cautious as it was not someone he recognized. Sitting up on the side of the bed he answered, "Yes, and who is this?" "This is Doctor Smithers from the Air Force Academy Hospital. You are listed as the sole next of kin and the Power of Attorney for a Colonel Samantha Carter." Jack's eyes opened wide when he remembered that they had done that for each other many years ago when they worked together at the SGC. "Yes, what's happened to Sam?" The doctor paused, "Sir, Ms Carter has been in a terrible motorcycle accident and is undergoing surgery. I expect that she will recover though I can not speculate on the final extend of the trauma until she is in recovery. "Sir, it has also come to my attention through a nurse who knows Ms Carter, that she has a small child and she may still be home with a babysitter." Jack was in shock, yes, she would've had the child by now and he/she would be 18 months or so old. "Yes, Doctor, I will be out as soon as I can get transport, let me make some calls for someone to care for the child tonight. I will be there ASAP and will have this phone on me. Please keep me updated with any changes." "Yes, General, I certainly will. I will see you when you get here."

Jack had jumped up to use the bathroom and then called his 2IC Lt Colonel Paul Davis and Sgt Walter Harriman to let them know what had happened. He told Davis that he would have temporary command until he returned and had Walter work on getting a flight to Colorado Springs pronto.

After speaking to the guys, he was ready to crack, nothing could happen to Carter. He was trying not to cry when he picked up the phone and dialed Cassandra. Cassie had transferred back to the Air Force Hospital doing a residency but was most likely not on duty at the time. The phone rang a few times until he heard a faint voice "Hello? Uncle Jack?" He took a deep breath, "Hey, it's me kiddo. Did I wake you?" He knew he did but what do you say when you call someone at 2am. "Um, ya, actually ya did. What's up?" Jack tried to be sure his voice stayed positive, "Cass, I just got a call from the hospital, seems Sam's been involved in a motorcycle accident. They called me cause I am still listed as her Power of Attorney, I guess she never changed it when I left. But anyway, the baby wasn't with her and someone thinks there is a babysitter at her house and…." "OMG! No, Uncle Jack, I am at Sam's house now babysitting. Uh, let me call a friend to come stay with Maddie and I will get over to the hospital. Are you coming out here?"

"Yes, I am taking a jet. I leave in an hour from Andrews and will get there as soon I can honey." He could tell Cassie was crying and felt the shakiness in her voice. She had lost her real mother, then her adopted mother, she couldn't bare to lose her adopted aunt. "Cassie…. Cassie!" "Hu, ya?" "Baby, I need you to calm down, why don't you just stay at the house, I should be there in the next couple hours. Sam's in surgery so there is nothing you can do right now anyway and Dr Smithers told me he would call me as soon as she was in recovery. By the time you get dressed, showered, the baby up, dressed, packed for the day, and both of you fed, I will be there so wait at Sam's house. Do you hear me? Wait there… I'm on my way!" "O…Ok. Hey Uncle Jack? Did they mention how John's doing?" The thought hit him, she was out with Sheppard. "No, sorry honey, they only told me about Sam cause of the Power of Attorney thing. I will see you in a couple hours, hang in there! Love ya!" There was a brief pause, "Ok, love you to Uncle Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack had arrived at Peterson Air Force Base and borrowed one of the government SUV's. It was more proper for an airman to drive a General around but this was semi personal and he didn't know what was going to be happening.

He pulled up in front of Sam's house and ran to the door as Cassie opened it. He took Cassie in a tight hug as her tears got heavier at the sight of him. He just held her and kissed the top of her head before escorting her back into the house. "Uncle Jack, what if Sam doesn't make it? Have you heard anything?" He shook his head and kept walking to the kitchen where he could see a toddler sitting in a booster seat eating something that looked like a chopped up banana. The child had the most amazing blue eyes and brown hair he figured she must have gotten from her father.

"Who's this little cutie?" he got down to the toddler's level and smiled making the child smile back. "That's Madison or as we call her Maddie." Jack looked around, not much had changed in the house since his last visit. "Well is Maddie ready to go for a ride?" The toddler got all excited and jumped down from the booster seat she was in. "Yah..yah…yah!" Maddie was bouncing around making Jack laugh. "Well let's get you cleaned up first and we can head out." Cassie had gone to grab a washcloth and wiped the toddlers hands and face. "I just changed her and got her dressed so she should be all set."

Jack put his hand on Cassie's shoulder as he picked up the happy toddler, "Ok, grab her bag and let's go." Jack grabbed the keys to Sam's Volvo as they went out the door. He figured the car seat and everything were already buckled in and ready to go so he'd just take her car. When they arrived, they went to the front desk and were told she had just made it to recovery and that the doctor would be down to speak to them shortly.

About 20 minutes later, Dr Smithers had come down and introduced himself as he escorted them to a family room where they could talk in private. "Lt Frasier, may I have a word with the General alone for a moment, then I will have you come back with the little one ok?" Cassie's feelings were hurt but she knew how it was when you were not listed as kin in the hospital so she took Maddie to play in the side room.

"Have a seat General…" the Doctor pointed to a chair. Jack made a deep sigh, He knew sitting never brought anything good to a conversation but he took a deep breath and listened. "Sir, Colonel Carter IS in critical condition and is in recovery and then we will be moving her to ICU. Her injuries are severe, she has head trauma although luckily she was wearing a helmet. She has a shattered left arm, broken pelvis, compound fractures to both legs, some broken ribs, a punctured lung which had deflated, and major cuts and abrasions which we had to skin graft. Now, provided the lungs don't have any further complications after the surgery she just underwent, she will make it, but sir, I won't know to what extend her legs and arm will be in once they mend. Most of the abrasions will heel without a problem but some may scar a little, again only time will tell."

Jack was just taking in everything the doctor had said. Carter, his Carter was in pieces but he wanted to see her. He knew she was in good hands at the Air Force Hospital but he kept wondering if he could do more. What if he called on the To'kra, they have that heeling device. He had to talk to Landry about it but first he wanted to see her. "Oh doctor, how is Colonel Sheppard? I was told they were together."

The doctor gave the General look Jack didn't like, "Sir, Colonel Sheppard was killed in the accident. He was pronounced dead at the scene." Jack nodded, "Thank you doctor, have you notified his family?" The doctor shook his head, "No sir, he has nothing on file, seems his file had been scrubbed." The two made eye contact knowing what each other meant. "Thanks, I will make some calls. I know he at least has a brother and an ex-wife, not sure if his mom is still alive or not." "Sounds good sir, just have them call me" and the doctor left the room so Cassie and Maddie could come back in.

"What did he say?" Cassie didn't want to wait. Jack squeezed the woman he remembered as a little girl, "Sam has a lot of broken bones, abrasions, head trauma, and lung damage but they think she will make it, they just hope when she wakes up the head trauma isn't too severe and her legs heel enough to not have any permanent damage." Cassie felt a little relief that Sam was going to live. "What about John? How's he doing?" Jack looked to the baby and back to Cassie, "John ah.. John died instantly, honey."

Cassie fell into the chair and put her hands to her face crying loudly. The baby toddled over wondering what was happening and was getting worried herself so Jack took the toddler into his arms with a smile to change her behavior then crouched down to Cassie and held her, letting her cry into his shoulder as long as she needed to. Cassie had lived through so much death for a young woman, he knew it had to weigh heavy on her.

An hour or so later the nurse came in and told Jack he could visit Sam so he left Cassie & Maddie, while he followed the nurse. When he walked into the room tears came to his eyes, his beautiful Carter, was all wrapped up in casts, splints, and bandages. He slowly walked to her bed and sat down when she noticed someone was there. "General? Is that you?" He leaned closer and gently took her hand, "Sam, it's me, it's Jack. How are you feeling?" Sam started crying, "Thank you for coming sir. Did you see Cassie? I left her with Madison." He gently squeezed her hand with one hand and wiped the tears from her cheek with the other thumb. "Ya, I went to the house. Cassie & Madison are down stairs. The nurse would only let me visit right now, she said when you are moved to ICU then Cassie can visit.

"Sir, I'm glad you came but you didn't have to." He smiled and tapped her arm, "Yes I did, and apparently I am still listed as your sole next of kin and your power of attorney. They wanted me here in the event any medical decisions had to be made on your behalf." Sam tried to think, "Oh, I am sorry sir, I forgot all about changing that when you left."

He took her hand again, "Sam, it's ok. I told you, whatever, whenever, I would always be here right? So i'm here, no big deal." Sam's tears started falling like rain so he got up and got tissue so he could keep cleaning her face. "Sir? How's John? Nobody has said anything." Jack shook his head, "Don't worry about that right now, worry about y…." "Sir! I want to know how John is, why can't you just answer me?" He knew when he pissed Carter off there was no winning but he didn't want to be the one to tell her.

Still gripping her hand, he leaned in, "Sam, honey… John was pronounced dead at the scene. He didn't make it." He wanted to hold her but with all her injuries, he didn't want to touch her other than her hand. "NOOOO! It can't be!" Jack held on as tight as he could and just kept wiping her tears. "I'm so, so sorry. I wish had a different answer."

The nurse had been watching them the entire time from her desk and when Sam started to become almost hysterical, the nurse walked over and injected something into the iv. When it was obvious Sam was sedated, he tapped her hand. "Sam… I'm gonna head down and get the girls some lunch, I'll be back soon." He leaned over, pushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead before leaving the room once she had dozed off.

Jack had taken Cassie & Maddie to the hospital cafeteria for lunch and filled Cassie in on everything that had been going on. She was trying not to cry but it didn't work, Jack got up, walked behind Cassie and put his hands on her shoulders then leaned in so he could talk softly and no one else could hear him. "It's gonna be ok kiddo, we just have to take things one day at a time, get Sam back on her feet and back home. Why don't you stay here with the resident mess maker and let me go out and make some calls on Sheppard's behalf. Apparently when they scrubbed his records, they scrubbed his contact list as well. His ex-wife Nancy works in Washington, she'll know how to get in touch with everyone." He massaged her shoulders a bit and walked away just looking at Maddie as he passed by. The kid was so cute, he couldn't stand it.

Jack had gone outside and made the call to Walter and he was going to have Colonel Davis go to visit Nancy Sheppard and let her know what happened and get the contact info they needed so the family could make arrangements for a funeral, etc. When Col Davis called Jack to tell him the notifications had been made, it took some weight off his shoulders. Now he just had to worry about getting Sam better and out of the hospital.

He was about to go back to the cafeteria but decided instead to go to see Sam first and if she was still heavily sedated, which she was, then he would take the girls home. The nurse told him she would most likely be asleep until morning at which time she would be reexamined and most likely move out of ICU. He gave the nurse his personal cell phone number and told her to call if anything changed, he wanted to be there when she woke up. Jack went back down and got Cassie & Maddie so they could be home for dinner and Maddie could cause all the ruckus she wanted in her own home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night Jack had told Cassie he was all set if she wanted to go home. He knew there was not much time left before she was going to have to leave for the fall semester at Medical School. She was almost done working on her Master's Degree. She helped him get Maddie to bed and then went home for the night promising to return at 8am and that he would call her if needed before that.

Jack set himself up in the spare room. He just couldn't get a good feeling about taking Sam's bed, especially if she had been sharing it with Sheppard. He walked through the room and found a lot of Sheppard's things. Knowing the kid was the one who got to have the family life with Sam put a lump in Jacks throat with envy until he remembered the man was now dead and left behind what will be a crumbled Samantha Carter and a little girl who will grow up without her daddy.

He finally shut the lights out in the room and closed the door as he walked back into the hallway and shut everything down as he continued back to the spare room, checked the baby one last time, and went to bed, where he laid for 6 agonizing hours staring at the ceiling before he heard the pitter patter of little feet on the hard wood. "Mommy! Daddy!" Jack jumped out of bed in only his sweat pants and intercepted the little girl in the hallway. "Hey there kiddo. What's got you up so early!" As if he, himself slept a wink all night. He picked up the little girl and tickled her making her giggle. "Where's mommy?" Jack shrugged, "at the doctors. How about you and me get some breakfast." He carried the girl towards the kitchen "ok!" she responded with her little cheerful self. "Cheewio's!" the little girl yelled so Jack spun around with the Cheerio box, a plastic spoon, and a jug of milk. He smiled, "if the princess wants Cheewio's, then Cheewio's it is!" He put some Cheerio's in the bowl with just a little milk and put it in front of the little mess maker who was already up in her booster seat.

Jack sat down with his own bowl of cereal and started daydreaming until he got a cheerio right between the eyes. When he looked up he saw Maddie smiling, she was apparently very proud of herself for actually making contact with her throw. "No, no, we don't throw our food!" The little girl's smile fell and it broke his heart so he got bubbly again, lifting her spirits. "You eat it like this", and the child copied what he was doing making the spoon a jet plane and a worm, and everything else he could think of.

When she seemed done, he walked over cleaned her hands and face, helped her down, and cleaned up the mess. "Toons!" Maddie was jumping up and down in front of the tv. "Your mom let you watch tv?" She shook her head, "No da-ddy!" The thought hit Jack, he knew Sam was not much of a tv person but Sheppard probably was. "Ok, you go sit on the couch and I will figure out how to get this mechanical marvel to work." He got it on and kept clicking until he found the Disney Channel and sat down on the couch. Within a half hour, Jack was fast asleep and had a toddler sleeping on his chest. They were covered with only the little fleece thrown Maddie carried around in the house with her.

At about 8:00, Cassie had come over as she said she would and smiled at the sight. Maddie was a happy girl but didn't like everyone. It warmed Cassie's heart to know Madison took to Jack much as she herself did when she first came to Earth. It was just something about him. She couldn't help it, she took out her cell phone and clicked a photo of the two fast asleep on the couch.

The flash had woken Jack up and when he realized what was happening he just put his arm over his face and laughed. "Morning sunshine. I see you're into photography now?" Cassie giggled, "sorry it was just too cute not to save the moment. Maddie is like her father and not much of a sleeper but when the two of them where together they slept like babies." Cassie realized her own words and stopped and broke down crying.

Jack slipped out from under Maddie putting her back down on the couch and went to hold Cassie, just rocking her and kissed her on top of the head. "It's ok kiddo, let it out. You've been so brave through this, I know Sheppard meant a lot to you too. And Sam, well we know is gonna be ok right?" He felt her nod her head into his shoulder. "Hey, did you have breakfast yet? There's Cheewio's on the counter. How about you have breakfast while the kid is sleeping and i'll go jump in the shower." Cassie smiled and he escorted her to the kitchen before completing his journey to the bedroom and finally the shower.

By the time he came out, Maddie was up and running around so Cassie took her in to get her changed and dressed. Jack met them in Maddie's room, "are you ok with letting me take off for the hospital first? I will see if I can talk to the doctor and stuff first and I will text you the room number, she should be out of ICU this morning. Then you can come down with Maddie and we can switch off for a while. I just don't want Maddie seeing Sam right now, bandages and all." Cassie nodded her head, "sound good. I really want to be able to see her today. I pushed off my schedule, I was supposed to leave tonight but I can wait until Wednesday and get into my dorms and stuff. I told them it was a family emergency. Jack walked by and squeezed her shoulder, "we'll be ok here. You do what you have to do. Let me take off, I will call you in a couple hours."

When he arrived at the hospital Sam was in the ICU room and she was still asleep though the nurse expected her to be awake any time now. He walked up to the bed and squeezed her hand, leaned in to kiss her forehead and as he was standing back up, her eyes fluttered open. "John?" She could barely be heard. "No sweetie, it's Jack." He would normally have something funny to say as his name was also John but the moment didn't feel right and he knew who she was asking for.

Her eyes started opening more, "Jack? It is you. Where's Madison and Cassie? Weren't they hear too?" Jack smiled and wiped her forehead. "They were here yesterday, it's early Monday morning right now. Cassie is at your house watching Maddie but they will be down as soon as they put you in a regular room."

Sam looked directly into Jack's eyes, "I had what I thought was a dream but I am thinking now it was a true nightmare." Jack turned even softer in anticipation of her question, "Where's John?" Jack looked to the nurse and she nodded, "Sam, honey, we discussed this last night, do you remember? You and John were in a motorcycle accident and John didn't make it."

Sam took a deep breath and accepted it better this time around though she was crying. Jack wiped her tears with his thumbs. "It's gonna be ok, I need you to concentrate on getting yourself better so we can get you home." She tried to get control of her emotions, "Has anyone called John's family?"

He squeezed her hand, "Yes, I had Davis visit Nancy last night and she gave him contact numbers for his brother and mother. The Air Force was going to be sending over some Officers this morning to notify them. They had some issues because his records had been scrubbed." She nodded that she understood.

Shortly after the doctor walked in with his nurse, he asked Jack to step out for a moment so he could evaluate his patient. About 15 minutes later they asked Jack back in and told him and Sam that things were looking good, she still had feeling in her feet, good circulation all over, her lungs sounded clear and that they were going to transfer her down to a regular room at some point this morning after some more CT Scans and another MRI to check the head trauma. The nurses began wheeling Sam out of the room so Jack gave her a kiss on the hand and promised to see her this afternoon and that Cassie would also be stopping in.

Jack called Cassie to check in and let her know the good news and tell her he was going to swing into the SGC to visit with Landry to be sure he knew what was happening. He didn't know why because Sam no longer worked at the SGC but thought they may want to know. It also gave him an excuse for staying in Colorado another day.

His visits with everyone went well thought there were really not many SGC members he knew anymore other than Sgt Siler who was still there, Colonel Cameron Mitchell was still the head of SG-1 and Colonel Reynolds was still leading SG-3. Most of the SF's were still the same but he never really got to know them very well. After his visit, he wanted to swing into the Academy to notify them Sam.. er, Colonel Carter wouldn't be in for a few weeks to months. Being the beginning of the semester he knew it was going to screw things up but they said Sam had a new apprentice this year who could take over the class. Jack was surprised to find out Haley had come so far. He remembered her when she was barely more than a recruit but knew she was smart as a whip and probably the only person who could fill in for Carter.

When he got back to the house, he had lunch with Cassie & Maddie and told Cassie he would stay home with the kid for a while so she could visit Sam. She thanked him and he told her on the way out the door, that he and Maddie would meet up with her before dinner at the hospital if she didn't return before that.

After lunch Jack had put Maddie down for a nap and called into his office to speak with Colonel Davis. He was told everything was going smoothly and not to worry. Jack notified him he would be out at least the remainder of the week and asked Davis to call if he needed anything.

Around 3:00 Maddie had come sleepishly walking out of her room, thumb in the mouth, blanket in hand. Jack had met her half way and picked her up giving her a hug. "Good afternoon kiddo. Let's get your diaper changed and see about hooking up with Cassie whatcha say?" The little girl got excited about seeing Cassie so she was bouncing as he carried her down the hall.

He texted Cassie to tell her they were on their way and she met them in the family room down the hall so Jack could have some time with Sam. She was looking more alert when he entered this time, the pain meds made her a bit drowsy but not incoherent. She asked about Maddie and he told her she was a sweetie and was doing fine. When she asked if they could bring Maddie in, Jack gently dragged his thumb over her face, "let's give it a couple more days ok sweetie?"

Sam had not seen herself in the mirror yet and asked him to bring one over. He didn't want to but knew she wouldn't give up asking until he did. He walked to the bathroom and found a small hand held mirror and on his way, he was making faces into it making Sam smile. "Some things never change huh?" He smiled at her with a goofy smile, "Well, I want the mirror to see my ugly mug first so it appreciates how beautiful you are when you look at it." The butterflies started fluttering in her stomach, she still loved this man like they never took time apart.

When she looked into the mirror she knew why he didn't want Maddie to see her, she looked like a road rash covered monster and started crying. "Jack? What am I going to do?" He was right at her side, "you're going to not worry a bit about it, that's what. Doc Smithers says it will heel without any plastic surgery, it's just going to take time. He says it shouldn't leave a scar when all said is done. He said that hard head of yours is heeling fine, no lasting damage and all swelling has gone down. He said your lungs are still clear and should heel fine, now we just gotta get those bones mended" he smiled.

"How about you rest and I take the girls out to dinner. Then we'll stop back for a visit, I know Cassie wants to say goodbye, tomorrow she leaves for school. Can't believe how much our little girl has grown huh?" His words startled Sam. "Wait, what am I going to do when Cassie leaves? Who's going to keep Maddie for me?"

Jack made a face, "what, I haven't been doing good enough?" She looked up at him, "you've been the one taking care of her?" He nodded, "ya, I've been bunking at your place. Cassie is helping tremendously but Maddie and I are doing fine. I do know how to take care of kids ya know! And besides, I told Davis I would be out at least the remainder of the week so no problem. One day at a time, we'll get through it."

"Did John's family claim the body yet?" His heart hurt, he knew she would never get to say goodbye to him. "Ya, they are flying him back to Nevada to be buried next to his parents. I think they are going to do a service with full military honors on Thursday. Colonel Davis will be attending along with General Ruggerio from Area 51 since he's his current commander. Unless you want me to go but I really would rather stay here with you & Maddie." She smiled and took his hand, "No, you don't need to, Maddie needs someone right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been an entire week since Sam's accident and Cassie had left for school. Jack was doing his regular visits to Sam and was able to leave Maddie for a few hours with the Child Care Center at the Academy. Sam had left her there while she was working so everyone knew and loved her. Jack had even had several offers for after hour babysitting if he needed any help which he thanked them for. There was one thing about being in the service living among others just like you were that they all helped each other in times of need and with Sam injured Jack would often find meals ready to be microwaved dropped at Sam's house and offers for all different things. One of the neighbor kids mowed the lawn, it was a nice feeling. Something Jack missed being out in Washington, they were not living near each other and no one appreciated the other, cause they were all suits, he figured.

Monday morning Dr Smithers met with both Sam and Jack and explained how things appeared to be mending and that he was willing to transfer her to a nursing facility for at least the next 6 to 8 weeks until the casts come off her legs. Then there is physical therapy. You are not going to be bed ridden for two months and be able to just get up and walk away." Sam started tearing up, "6 to 8 weeks? Why can't she go home?" The doctor looked at Jack with questionable eyes, "she's going to need 24 hour care. I could set her up for a visiting nurse to come once a day but that won't be enough to toilet and feed her and she can't be alone for more than a minute."

Jack looked down at Sam, he knew she just wanted to be home in her own bed and with Maddie. "Doc, let's say I stay with her at the house and the nurses aide comes once daily. I can make her meals and may have a chance to get her to eat them, I can get her to take her meds, and up and down out of bed and the chair. Then the nurse can come get her washed and clothes changed, that kind of stuff." The doctor was weighing out the scenario, "then there is toileting."

Jack paused, was he ready for that type of care? He knew he would do it, it was whether it was too embarrassing for each of them. The two made eye contact as they always did in the past. "It's up to you baby. I'll do whatever we need to in order for you to be comfortable, you know that." She squeezed his hand as tight as she could, "Thank you sir but you can't stay out of work that long." Sam's body sunk, "But if I go to a facility, who's going to take Maddie?" Jack shook his head, "I will, cause I'm not going anywhere, regardless of what you decide! I'm here for the duration either to take care of Maddie or to take care of the both of you." Sam smiled up to him, "well if you don't mind taking care of two children, maybe we can try it." She knew she wasn't going to change his mind.

Jack looked at the doctor. He knew he was waaay overstepping the bounds of a General and a Colonel. "Doc, can I speak to you out in the hallway?" The doctor nodded and followed Jack far enough for Sam not to hear them. "Doc, Carter and I have been friends for a long time and I am not going to abandon her in a situation like this. Tell me honestly, I know you said about 8 weeks for the casts and ribs, etc, but how long are we talking rehab and to get her on her feet and able to be alone chasing a kid and going back to work?" The doctor looked up at him bobbing his head while guesstimating, "we could be talking 6 months, may be more, depends on whether we need to go back in to reset any of those little splintered bones in her legs." Jack gave the doctor a worried look, "Thanks doc."

He went back into the room and sat with Sam for a while before deciding he should head out to pick up Maddie and call into his office to make long term plans. Maddie was very happy to see him when he arrived so he packed her up and brought her home. He turned on the tv which was still the Disney Channel and it kept Maddie busy.

Once Maddie was content, Jack called into Colonel Davis to tell him what was happening and asked his 2IC to draw up retirement papers just in case. He told Davis that for now he would just take the four weeks of vacation that he had not yet used for the year and most likely retire from there. Davis tried to talk him out of it saying the president would surely be able to figure something out for them but he was tired. He had been in the Air Force since he was 18 years old with the exception of that year after the first Abydos Mission and is ready to have the life he missed out on with Charlie & Sara. Retiring would allow him to care for and hopefully stay with Sam and be there for Maddie now that her daddy was gone. He hung up with Davis who was off to get the paperwork the General needed.

Jack looked around the house and started moving things out of the way so Sam could get around in a wheel chair and finally opened the door to Sam's room. He had never been in there more than a minute and it felt weird, almost as if he was snooping but he knew he wasn't, he told himself he had to be sure it would be comfortable enough for Sam.

After dinner of chicken nuggets and some french fries, Jack cleaned up and changed Maddie so they could go see Sam. He was surprising Sam and Maddie both because tonight would be the first time they saw each other in a little over a week. He just hoped he would be able to control the kid with all Sam's broken bones but it's either tonight or when Sam comes home so he figured tonight would be best so there is no shock when she does come home.

When Jack walked through the door carrying her daughter, both very happy together, she started to cry. Only Jack would come to her rescue and take care of her daughter for her. But she kept remembering the times he told her he would 'Always' be there for her, he never let her down.

Jack moved a chair right up close to the bed, sat down and hoisted Maddie into his lap so she could touch her mom and not be on the bed. They kept telling the girl about mommy's boo boo's and that she had to be gentle. They were surprised that she understood and complied so well as she could be a little hellion when she wanted to be but Sam figured it was the shock value still working to their advantage.

The doctor came by again and told them Sam could be released around 11:00 in the morning so they discussed how they were going to handle getting her home. Jack decided he was going to pick her up in her Volvo which reminded him he was going to have to have someone come pick up the suv to return it to the base.

The doctor also gave him some prescriptions which would need to be filled and some other supplies he was going to need at home for personal care so he decided since it was 7:00pm, he should get moving before the pharmacies closed for the night. He also wanted to go grocery shopping in the morning to be sure they had plenty of food for a while as he wouldn't be able to get out long, only when the aide came for an hour a day. He kissed Sam on the forehead and gave her his sad eyes with his famous crooked smirk then held up Maddie so she could give her mom a kiss. "See you in the morning." She smiled back, "Are you sure you are ready for me to come home?" He nodded his head, "Yasureyabetcha" which made them both chuckle as he walked out the door with Maddie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning, Jack got Maddie fed and ready before they took off to the store then the hospital. Check out went smoothly and they were wheeling Sam out of the hospital by noon. When they got home, Jack had Maddie run up and sit on the steps while he got the wheelchair out and lifted Sam from her seat in the car.

She was impressed to see someone had built a temporary ramp for the chair and teared up. "Did you build the ramp?" He smiled, "nope, in fact it was here when we got home last night. It had a note from Siler, Woods and a few of the guys from the SGC. I'll show you the note when we get inside. Apparently they heard things through Landry. I've been keeping him posted, hope you don't mind." She smiled and reached up to her shoulder where his hand met hers. "No, I don't mind, it's only fair that Landry knows. He's a friend, as is Siler and Woods. When I am in a routine, we should invite them over." Jack smiled, "yup, we will. They LOVE my barbeques!" Both adults laughed knowing everyone besides Jack thought his steaks were far too 'well done'.

The day had gone fairly well, Jack had seen to her every need making her and Maddie lunch and dinner, keeping her occupied with random chatter and discussing the annoyance of The Wiggles which Maddie was watching on tv. At about 7:00, Jack took Maddie in for a bath and got her ready for bed. Jack walked her out to the living room and she said good night to her mom before announcing that she wanted her Uncle Jack to read her a bedtime story. Jack looked to Sam who smiled, "Ok honey, but did you ask Uncle Jack first?" The child started to pout, "Uncle Jack… story?" she had turned to Jack. He tried not to chuckle at the faces she was making. "Yes, baby, I'll ready you a story. Let's get going."

Sam sat in the living room and shut off the tv so she could read a magazine that was on the couch next to her. Suddenly she could hear the soft voice of Jack O'Neill, reading a children's book, exaggerating some of the characters voices and she could hear little chuckles from her daughter. A smile came over her face then tears making her remember John. Not only had she lost him but her little girl would be growing up without a father. It was a good thing she knew Jack would step up to be a male role model to Madison just as he did for Cassandra.

About 15 minutes later she heard Jack coming down the stairs and she was wiping her eyes. He saw her but didn't ask, just sat on the couch. "Maddie's asleep. She's a good egg that kid." Sam nodded, "Ya, she is, always been an easy one sleeping through the night and such." Jack just grinned and nodded not making eye contact as he was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" he asked looking up to her. "Thanks, I'm all set but I think maybe I should get to bed, sitting here is getting a bit uncomfortable and I can watch tv in there so you can have the living room." He pursed his lips knowing this was the true test, "Ok, if you want."

Jack stood up and wheeled Sam into her bedroom wondering how they were going to handle this. "Open the armoire and in the second drawer down, is there a long night gown in there?" He did as he was told but he felt wrong, very wrong. He found shorts/sleeveless tops pajama sets and one night gown that was not enough to cover Madison, he wondered why she had it but then tried to think about something else. "Not seeing any." He turned back to her, "Ya, I usually wear a t-shirt and shorts or sweats." Jack looked over at the bureau he knew was Johns but before he said anything she did, "he was so skinny, nothing there would be much bigger than my own stuff." Just then he threw up his pointer finger, "I have an idea, hold on!" And he ran up the steps and came back with a t-shirt that he wore when he wanted something loose and comfy. "This will be plenty big on you!"

She just smiled, "thanks. Ah, I guess roll me into the bathroom and if you can help me get onto the toilet, I think I can do the rest." He nodded, "sounds good to me!" and he rolled her next to the toilet and transferred her though wincing along with her as she felt her ribs hurt. He had had several ribs broken over time so he felt the pain. Once she was down she excused him so he left and stood outside the door. She did what she needed and was able to get the hospital johnnie off and Jack's t-shirt on pulling it down as far as she could. "Ok! It's safe!" she said making them both laugh.

He had gotten her into her bed, took pillows to make her comfortable, covered her, and gave her the remote before turning for the door. "Sir…. Jack?" He turned back with an eyebrow raised, "hmmm?" She didn't know how to approach the question that she thought she knew the answer to but hoped not. "Jack, how are you getting all this time off to stay here?" He just smiled, "Don't worry yourself. It's being worked out."

She shook her head, "No, I want to know. And I want the truth sir." He looked up to the ceiling and pursed his lips before walking over to her and pulling up a chair. "Well, the next two weeks I am working via satellite from the SGC and my laptop. After that, I start using my vacation time and by then we'll see where you are." She was thinking for a moment and then answered, "that's only 6 weeks, I will be in these casts at least 8 weeks they said." He knew he was caught, what was he thinking trying to pass off a math problem with Carter. He looked her in the eye, "we'll just see how it all plays out, don't worry about it."

She kept her eyes fixed in his, "You're going to retire aren't you?" He was the first to look away, "Carter… Sam, I am an old man, I have retired before and I am ready to retire for good. I mean Walter and Davis are fun and all but being in Washington is nothing like the family we had here at the SGC." He looked back into her eyes, "I am ready to retire and finally have a life. Thought once you were on your feet and bouncing around, I could buy a house, go bar hopping, find some hot chick, maybe start a family. I mean, I know I'm old but pretty sure the plumbing still works." They both chuckled, "well I know the plumbing turns on at least." Sam blushed and slapped him on the arm. "Jack!" He was happy he made her laugh, "What? I'm just saying. Anyway, not your worry right now. You concentrate on getting better and I will see you in the morning. Do you need anything else before I turn in?" She shook her head, "No thanks. Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been 4 weeks and things were going smoothly. The nurse's aide stopped by every morning to help Sam do whatever she needed that she didn't want to ask Jack to do as well as wash her hair in the sink every few days. Jack had been keeping control of the household and had been taking Madison with him to run errands and he even got to sneak her to the park once and a while so she could play. This morning Jack went to talk to Landry at the SGC to let the man know of his pending retirement. He was going to need someone to take his place in Washington that knew what was happening out there and Landry was his best option.

The General who had been in charge of the SGC since Jack left told him he would accept the position if it were offered to him so Jack made some calls and told Colonel Davis to put the retirement papers through. Before Jack even left the SGC, the president called to talk to both men. He always knew Davis was quick but geeze. The two men discussed things and the President told Landry to settle up everything at the SGC within 2 weeks and to report to Washington by the end of the third week.

Jack smiled and patted the man on his back, "Congrats Hank! Why don't you take my condo for now till you decide where you're gonna live" and Jack handed him the key off his ring. "I will only be back there to get my stuff so feel free to move it aside until I can get there."

Landry always liked Jack, he knew he was a bit different than most Generals but Jack had offered for him to use the cabin whenever he wanted and now his condo. The two smiled and Jack shook the man's hand, "Good luck Jack. I hope you get what you want from this." Jack winked, "I will, no sweat." Jack took Madison and left.

That night they followed their usual schedule of Jack putting Maddie to bed, reading a story, then putting Sam to bed. Then they would each normally have a couple hours of their own to watch their own tv's or read quietly and have their own down time. It was about 10pm when Jack shut down everything in the living room and checked on Sam before he went upstairs. Normally he would go in and shut the tv off because she had fallen asleep. This night was no different except when he peeked in the door Sam was crying. He didn't know whether he should go in or leave her but she saw him. "Jack?"

He opened the door wider and stepped in, "You ok?" It was dark with just the glow of the tv, but he could see her nod softly. "Ya, I just miss him you know." Jack took a deep gulp, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one, he had lost both his parents and his little boy, oh ya, he knew the feeling. "I'm sorry." He really didn't know what to say.

Sam reached her hand out so he stepped forward to take it into his own. "Will you lay here with me?" He made a face he hoped she didn't see, "Ah, sure." He dropped her hand and walked around the bed and laid over the covers.

She brought up memories of SG-1 missions which were important to her and some that Jack laughed about. They had talked about some things which had happened over the last couple years, Jack left out most of the details of women he had been with just saying he had some occasional dates. He figured since none were serious she didn't need to know details. She had told him that besides Sheppard, she really hadn't dated much. After an hour or so, she noticed Jack had fallen asleep so she shut the tv off and did her best to dose off, something that wasn't too difficult with the feeling of a man you care for laying next to you.

When Jack felt a child crawl over him, he realized Maddie had crawled into his bed, then when he looked around he realized he had fallen asleep in Sam's bed. He saw Sam was still asleep so he got up and carried Maddie back to her room to get her diaper changed and changed into jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. When he headed down to get Maddie some eggs and toast, Sam called and needed to get up. So he quick turned the tv on for Maddie which she was instantly drawn to and got Sam into the bathroom and into her chair for breakfast. Although they did talk about the day's events and such, nothing was mentioned as far as where Jack woke up.

The following few weeks were similar and she had asked Jack to stay with her a few times which stayed totally platonic. Today was the day Jack needed to take Sam into the orthopedic doctor to x-ray and hopefully remove the casts. They dropped Madison off at daycare at the Academy Child care Center which she ran to because she had missed her friends. Then the adults were off to the doctor.

Jack thought he had waited hours but it really wasn't. When the doctor came out to invite him into the room with Sam, he explained how things were heeling and that he was able to remove the cast from her arm and fitted it with a splint. Her ribs were heeling nicely and one leg was able to get a lighter cast. The other leg had been recasted as heavy as the original. He stated there were just more little fractures in that leg which still had to heel. He told them to come back in a month and he would reassess everything again.

On the way home, they discussed how Sam was going to handle staying out of work until all this was over. She had some money she had put away and some things she could transfer around to get her through six months if needed but she was worried the Air Force was going to give her a medical discharge if things came down to it and she didn't want that.

"Don't even worry yourself about all that. Landry and I have kind of an agreement for a house/condo swap until he gets settled. He said now that it was just he and his wife, he may just buy the condo from me and not bother looking around. I love his house but not sure if I want to stay around here or retire out to the cabin."

Sam's heart dropped, she was so comfortable with Jack living with her and taking care of Maddie but she knew she had no claim to him. He was just the man who was always there for her when she needed him, but she did love him, she had for the last twelve years or so at least. "Ya, you always said you wanted to retire to the cabin someday."

"Yup, that was always the plan but the part I never admitted was that in my mind, I had someone with me. The dream was never detailed enough to say if that person was just a friend or a wife…." He looked over to her and saw the frown. "She would be pretty though. Probably a blonde, probably a kid or two running around." She smiled, "Oh really. So you're gonna start dating again huh?" He was making faces, "I don't know. I guess I may need to, but when you are fully recovered of course." He had the face of a mischievous little boy making her want to chuckle. "Of course sir." "Ah! No, I am retired, no more sir remember!" "sorry sir".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the last doctors appointment, the nurse's aide had been cancelled as Sam could do a few more things on her own or with the assistance of Jack. The days had been going on as they had although Sam and Jack were both opening their hearts allowing the other in a bit more and by the end of the month, Jack had pretty much moved into Sam's room though there was nothing physical. After all, Sam was still splinted and casted so it wasn't overly sexy.

On Tuesday evening after dinner, Jack told Sam he and Maddie were going to go grocery shopping and would be back in an hour. So he made sure Sam was all set and he and the kid left. Before the grocery store, Jack pulled in to the Jeweler and he picked out a ring he thought Sam would like best. The jeweler had a huge smile on his face as Jack asked Madison her opinion on each ring. The sight of the man he had found out was not even the biological father of this little girl was overly cute and he saw that Jack loved the child and must love the child's mother very much. Knowing they were in the service, the jeweler gave them a discount. Jack shook the man's hand and promised they would be back in the future.

That night when they got home, Maddie had fallen asleep in the car. So first, Jack carried the child in to put her to bed not forgetting to give Sam a kiss and a hello as he walked by. She sat in the recliner smiling at his actions. She wondered when she was going to be ready to move forward with their relationship. The only thing she knew was her love for him was deep and felt like they had always been together. Jack turned back, "Oh, and I have something for you." Sam raised her eyebrows and pointed at herself, "for me?" Jack winked and continued up the stairs with Maddie.

About 5 minutes later, he ran out to the car and brought in a couple loads of groceries, put them away and went back to the living room with Sam. She watched him suspiciously and when he noticed he grinned "whaat?" She began smiling when she realized he was playing "well? You said you brought something for me."

Jack jumped up off the couch, "Oh ya! Hold on, I'll be right back!" Actually he had the ring in his pocket but he needed a minute in another room to play it all out in his head again. When he entered the living room he sat on the ottoman next to Sam, took the box out of his pocket and looked her in the eyes. "Sam, I hope I am not jumping the gun on this and I know it's only been a few months but it feels like we've been together forever. I love you Samantha Carter and I adore Madison. I am hoping that you will except this Promise Ring from me until you are ready, at which time I promise to take the next step with you and Madison to make us a family. I have told you I am here for you forever and always and I mean it Samantha."

He had her by the hand and stared her in the eyes. Sam was in shock and when he stopped talking it finally hit her. "Yes! I will promise to stay with you forever! Jack, you are my rock, you're the one who I always know I can lean on and call when I need it. We deserve each other like soul mates" She was crying at the words she was speaking and even he seemed to have tears welled up in his eyes. Jack slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her a hug. "I love you Sam."

That night, Sam called Cassandra while Jack was in the shower. Cassie told her how happy she was for them and promised to keep it a secret for now. When Sam was mentioning how good he had been with not only her through all of this but also Madison, Cassie started to chuckle. "Ya, Uncle Jack is a great guy, you guys are so lucky to have each other. He is one of the few I ever loved and trusted when you guys first brought be here from…. Toronto" both women laughed. "I saw him with Maddie when he first came and it was an instant love, you should have seen them the morning after he arrived. Oh! When we hang up I'm going to send you something, you'll love it. Anyway, I have a date so I have to get going. Love you guys and congratulations!" Sam smiled, "Love you too Cassie, take care of yourself."

Just as Sam heard Jack coming out of the bathroom, her phone beeped notifying her she had a text message so she opened it. She smiled and started to cry again looking at the photo Cassie sent her. "What's going on?" Jack was wondering why Sam was crying at her phone. She turned the phone to show him the photo of him asleep on the couch with Madison curled up on his bare chest covered in just a small pink blanket.

Jack smiled, "so you talked to Cassie, that little weasel!" Sam pulled at Jack's sweat pants making him step closer to her. "I love you Jack O'Neill! How could I ask for anyone better than a man whom I have loved for 12 years and waited for me, cared for me, and took in my daughter as if his own. You know, she doesn't always like strangers but seeing this picture proves to me that she adores you as much as I did when we first met. Ok, maybe not the first day or so, I thought you were going to be a pompous ass but you weren't." She laughed, "Gee thanks! But hey, you know the reason I acted the way I did that day was because I was scared of you right?" She smiled, "Ya, I figured that out when we parted ways and my heart was going pitter patter."

The days turned to weeks and they had continued to live as a family. Jack and Sam where much more openly affectionate around other people as well as at home. Sam had her casts all removed and had begun rehabilitation to walk on her own.

On a few occasions while Sam was at her appointments, Jack had run over to the SGC as he had been helping run the SGC as a civilian consultant while Colonel Cameron Mitchell was trying to make everything balance. Being Landry's 2IC made Mitchell responsible for running the SGC until a new General was assigned but he was still young and had little interest in wearing the General's shoes.

What Sam didn't know was that Mitchell and Jack had been talking to Landry and the President who agreed to promote Sam to Brigadier General in charge of the SGC if she chose to give up the Academy. Having had Landry move to the Pentagon left a void at the SGC and when they asked Jack to take it as a civilian after retiring (so he could be close to Sam), he said he would consider it only if the best person he could think of refused the position.

It took every ounce of Jack's soul not to tell her but he did it. When the doctor finally released her for light duty, Jack took her to the SGC. She thought she was just tagging along for him to do some paperwork before they had to pick up Madison from the Child Care Center. She figured she could visit some old friends she hadn't seen in a while so she agreed. When they got there he told her to meet up with him in his office in 20 minutes and he paged Mitchell to meet him in his office.

When Sam arrived Mitchell was standing beside the General's desk and Jack was in the chair sitting only after she did and he tossed a folder at her. "I just received your papers for reassignment, but it's up to you if you want it." His straight face made her very nervous and she got goose bumps, 'they couldn't ask her to leave Colorado Spring now that things were going well between she and Jack' she thought. She stared at Jack while she picked up the folder. "Sir?" He pointed at it, "open it, tell me what you think."

She broke her eye contact with Jack and looked to Mitchell before looking to the folder and opening it. She read through what she knew was jibber jabber and scanned directly to the part about the location of her new assignment. What she saw was: "Stargate Command" and where is showed her commissioned position is said "Brigadier General". She was in shock but looked up to Mitchell then back to Jack, "Sir?"

Jack smiled, "Is that all you say? Sir?" She laughed, "No, just in a bit of shock. What's this sir?" He stood up, "well, it is what it says. If you accept the position back at Stargate Command, you will be promoted to a One Star General. But it's your choice…. General?" Jack exaggerated the last word with his eyebrows raised.

Sam just about started jumping up and down, "Holy Hannah! Well, duh!" Mitchell walked over and shook her hand congratulating her as he walked out of the room. Jack walked around the desk and gave her a hug and kissed her neck. "I am so happy for you! We'll talk about it at home, let's get outta here. By the way, you start Monday." The two chuckled "I'll try to remember sir" and the two walked out of the mountain side by side.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Monday morning, Sam & Jack arrived at the mountain after dropping off Maddie at child care. Both walked into Cheyenne Mountain in their dress blue's and went directly to the General's Office. All was quiet around the SGC but Jack kept her busy upstairs while things were being set up down in the Gate Room. Mitchell did come up to say hi and let them know the ceremony would be starting in a half hour.

The Gate Room was decorated as usual for such events, the Airmen and other staff were lined up in rows in front of the windows and Sam, Mitchell, and the other members of SG-1 were lined along the ramp. Jack was brought in through the crowd and walked up to the podium to say his speech hoping this time Thor wouldn't come beam him away as he did last time he was in that position.

Jack read the words he had written and had Sam come up to receive her Stars and say a little something. When she looked down at the crowd, she saw some people who had made it to the front of the crowd and tears came to her eyes. There, besides Mitchell, was Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, Cassandra, Madison, Siler, and Walter Herriman right up front clapping for her. She got through the speech, then saluted Jack one more time before going back down to her position while Jack finished and excused everyone.

Their friends all went up to the debriefing room and had a little reunion before Jack suggested they all go out to lunch so they could catch up on old times. Daniel had a huge smile seeing Sam & Jack together, he was so happy they were finally together after so many years.

Jack had rented the back room at O'Malley's so they all had a long night being able to catch up on old times and new. Before everyone had left, Jack dropped to one knee in front of Sam and made an announcement. Jack felt confident enough in front of their friends that Sam would say yes so he proposed. The words that he said made Sam's heart skip a beat and she of course said yes to his marriage proposal. Everyone clapped and Jack took Sam into a tight hug, hand in the nape of her neck and his face tucked below her ear. They stayed nuzzled that way for a few minutes bringing tears to Cassandra & Daniels's eyes. They knew what the two meant to each other for so long and to finally see them together was wonderful. Before the two broke their hug, Madison went running over and grabbed Jack's leg bringing bigger smiles to their friends when it was obvious that Madison was happy as well. Cassie made sure she got a photo of that as well, she was sneaky with that cell phone camera!

When the party broke up, Cassandra offered to take Madison home to her house where; Daniel & Vala were also staying for a couple nights. Jack and Sam went home alone and changed out of what Jack called a monkey suit. They each had a little buzz from the alcohol they consumed but were still very coherent.

Jack was sitting on the couch when Sam walked over and put out her hand looking him in the eye. When he looked up he took her hand and followed her lead. His heart was pounding, it had been nearly 12 years since he had fallen in love with this woman and has been living with her nearly 4 months. They had done a lot of holding, kissing, and snuggling but nothing more, after all, Sam had been injured.

As she led him down the hall she asked him to shut off the lights, 'oh my god!' he was thinking to himself. His stomach was tightening, his heart about ready to pop out of his chest, 'you can do this Jack. This is what you've always wanted right? Right?' his mind kept rolling. When her palms each held a side of his face and her lips gently traced over his, he stood just closing his eyes. As she moved in, he pulled her in and their kissing got heavier and more intense. He was trying to keep in mind that she still had healing bones and so he needed to be gentle.

He slowly walked into her making her back up to the bed. He stripped off her shirt as she did the same to him. He had seen her body but never learned its curves with his hands. This was something that he was going to be sure to do tonight.

He gently laid her on her back and straddled her hips making sure not to put pressure on her. He laid just above her and gently and softly kissed her lips, then moved down her neck and collarbone which sent shock waves through her body, especially when he nipped at her ear and whispered.

Her hands were rubbing his bare torso and chest trying to kiss what she could when he allowed her access. Finally he began sprinkling little kissed down the center of her chest as his hands found her breasts. He massaged them one at a time taking in the weight of each one, tracing his thumb on her buds before his mouth gently took them in one at a time. He was making Sam's back arch at the sensation she had not felt in a long time. Jonah & Pete were more the wham bam thank you ma'am type lovers. John knew a bit more and was much more gentle and erotic then the others but what Jack was doing was on an entirely different scale. 'He is a master' she thought, he knew how to make his woman happy.

When he finally got tired of her breasts his mouth continued on its journey kissing her belly and sides. Her hands were running through his hair when he looked up to her as if he wanted permission to go further. When he felt he had permission, he lifted her hips and pulled down her sweat pants moving to the side far enough to let her kick them off her legs. He sat back taking in the sight of the woman he had loved for so long and his mouth continued to leave gentle kisses along her abdomen while his hands snuck down and lifted her legs giving him access to her core. He again looked to her for permission as he kissed her inner thighs, gently sucking and trailing his kisses to her folds. First his fingers found her heat and he knew she was wet and ready to move on, something that made him feel good about what he was doing to her. As his fingers were dipped into her core, his gently and well controlled tongue found her clit. Shock pulses ran through her and he could feel her body tense against his fingers so he slid in another. When he put his spare hand on her abdomen he felt the ripples and her body tense pushing into him. Again her back arched, her head thrown back, eyes rolled back and she began convulsion with her orgasm so he pulled out, licking up the juices she had let out.

He laid just above her again, watching as she came down from her high and began kissing her neck again. This time she could feel his hard manhood as it rubbed along her leg. She could feel it through his sweat pants and knew it was ready.

As he kissed her neck he whispered in her ear asking if she wanted more and she begged him to keep going. In fact she pushed him over so he submitted onto his back. She straddled him and could feel his manhood pushing through the fabric to her core so she rode him for a little while, her head was back and her hands were rubbing through his chest and gently following the trail of dark hair leading down his abdomen. She leaned down and kissed the area as she pulled down his sweats exposing his manhood. She took her time learning all about it, using one hand to juggle his balls while she used her other hand to slide the loose skin on his manhood before taking it into her mouth. When she did, she felt him tense up.

He hadn't had a blowjob in a loooong time so he enjoyed every bit of it until he knew if she kept going he would lose it and that isn't how he wanted their first time to play out. "Sam…" his eyes were rolling back at the great feeling. "Sam.. honey.. baby, you need to stop." Sam stopped and looked up to him thinking she was doing something wrong or that he had changed his mind. "Sorry baby, but if you keep that up, we will be done in the next minute or so."

She smiled and he rolled her back onto her back, again being careful not to do anything that may hurt her recent injuries. His hands and mouth found her breasts again before he made a faster journey down to her core. The feeling of his manhood dragging along her thigh and leg was enough for her to get wetter. He checked in one last time and seeing no hesitation in her eyes, he took his manhood and slowly slid it into her wet, waiting core. He knew his size was going to take some adjustment as it had with most of the women he had been with in the past so he pushed slowly, waited, pulled out, and slid back in until he felt he was as far as he wanted to push it for the first night. As he continued to slide in and out he found a spot that changed her tension so he concentrated on it. 'Ah, I found her g-spot!' he thought to himself so he slid in just enough for the hood of his manhood to tickle her spot while his fingers found her nub. Suddenly he felt her pulsating again and her hands grabbing the sheets, head pushing hard into the pillow. He took his spare hand and squeezed her breasts one at a time and he could finally feel her fluids pushing into his manhood and her walls tightening until they were milking his manhood. She was well into her second orgasm when he started to push himself in and out harder using her tight walls and finally spilled his seed into her, letting her natural tension milk him for every ounce he had. He let her come off her high and leaned over her giving her a few more gently kisses on the mouth. He finally sat up and pulled his soft manhood out of her and they laid side by side just holding each other.

"Sam… how did we wait so long?" He pulled her back tightly into his chest before loosening. She rolled over so they were face to face. "I don't know, but it was certainly worth the wait. Jack, you are amazing. You are a great friend, partner, commanding officer, caretaker, and now lover." Jack blushed a bit, "ya.. well. It takes two to tango ya know. A lot of that had to do with your half as well. I'm just sorry I wasn't always the one here with you but I am more than excited to be a husband and father again. And this time I promise to get it right and to be the dad to a little girl, will be so much different. Wait till she wants to start dating, those little rug rats have no chance!" Sam was laughing and playing in his chest hair, "Well, we have some time before that I hope! But maybe we can work on having another rug rat of our own."

Jack leaned in and kissed her forehead, "anytime you want to start, I'm game!" She smiled knowing that his response would be something like that. "Well, good cause I think we just did. I haven't been on birth control in over 4 months since the accident." Jack looked to her with a smile, "D'oh!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been 8 months since Sam and Jack had been engaged and Sam took over command of the SGC. She was loving her job being so close to home though on occasion the hours were longer than she wanted them to be but Jack understood completely and being retired he handled everything at home.

Jack and Madison had become even closer and she had begun referring to him as daddy, something that was hard for both adults at first but they accepted it. Jack had told Sam that when she though Madison was old enough to understand, he would explain to their little girl about who her biological daddy was and how proud she should be to be John's daughter. He was a decorated Colonel in the US Air Force who was involved in special missions but the best thing he ever did was to give them a little girl. Madison looked a lot like Sam a lot of John's features could be found in his little girl.

One of the chores Jack had to do that day was to sign up Madison for preschool which was down in the center of Colorado Springs where they lived. Sam had been referred to this school by several of the other people at Peterson Air Base and figured since she would be going to public school, better she start making friends she may have forever. It was only 3 hours twice a week so at 3 years old, she wasn't too overwhelmed but it gave Jack some time to get stuff done without a shadow and got the little one out to socialize.

When Jack walked in the door and introduced himself, the woman handed him a clip board and asked that he fill it out and provide the necessary inoculation paperwork from her doctor which Jack had with him. As he was filling it out, it hurt him to write Madison Sheppard, Mother/Step Mother Name: Samantha Carter Father/Step Father Name: Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill. He copied the appropriate information and handed the paperwork back to the woman who was used to seeing different names on paperwork, it was quite common in this day and age but it bothered Jack.

During his venture's, he stopped by his old lawyer's office, the one who 'helped him lose everything' when he divorced Sara. He knew his thoughts were not real, he allowed Sara to take everything since he felt Charlie's death was completely his fault and he was in the mind to destroy himself. He was thankful he got through those dark times.

He had the lawyer draw up adoption papers for Madison after explaining how he was engaged to Sam and that Madison's father had died and his family had not contested Sam having full custody. In fact, they hadn't heard from the family more than a few times since John's death.

Jack left with the papers in his pocket, he just needed Sam to sign them and return them to the lawyer who would take care of the rest. The lawyer asked what the child's name currently is and what it would be. He didn't want to take her rightful surname away from the little girl. When she was an adult if she wanted to drop it, that would be up to her or if Sam didn't want it that way fine, but he couldn't do it. 'At least this way she would know she was loved enough to be an O'Neill' he figured. And with the wedding just a month away, they would ALL be O'Neill's once and for all.

That night after dinner Jack put Maddie to bed as became the custom since his arrival a year ago. When he came back down Sam was doing the dishes and he walked up behind her taking her into a tight hold and kissed her neck swaying the two back and forth. "Sam, I have something to talk to you about." She paused cause in the past or when at work, that statement could mean trouble.

She turned into him very serious and looked him in the eye as she always did. "What is it?" Jack released her, "Let's sit down." 'Oh god, sitting down is worse. What, he's done with being retired? Maybe he is done wanting us together. But I can't…' "Sam?" He made her snap out of her trance. "Oh, ya ok." He pulled out her chair and she sat down while he sat at the chair next to her and pulled out a piece of paper while taking her hand.

"Sam, I went to the lawyers today and had him draft something up for me. It's adoption papers for Madison. Today when I was filling out the paperwork at preschool I realized you will be O'Neill shortly and that will leave Madison alone." He could see Sam start to break down so he moved closer and took her into a hug. He knew little by little John Sheppard was disappearing from her life and as happy as she was in the current situation, it was hard for her. He put his hand under her chin, "Baby, listen. I don't want to push you into something you don't want me to do. But you know I love and adore Madison with every ounce of my soul and if John were still here I wouldn't even consider it cause she would have her own daddy. But since he is not here to support her, I would like to adopt her so that I have the same parental rights as you have. Baby, it's more than just a name…. if god for bit she ever goes into the hospital or is in trouble, I have no right to make any decisions or see her without you." Sam was crying into his shoulder with a mixed emotion of loving and missing John and loving Jack so much.

"Baby, it's what I want for our little girl but if you say no or not right now, I will understand and I will stand beside you in your decision. What I have done, was simply add O'Neill to her given name if that is alright with you. Sam looked down at the paperwork and saw it in writing; Madison Grace Sheppard-O'Neill. She grabbed him around the neck, "Jack O'Neill I love you!"

He smiled and kissed her back. "So you're ok with it? I didn't want to take Sheppard away from her unless you insisted. John IS her real father and will always be. I am just here to care for and love her with all the heart he would have as well as what I would've given her as her Uncle. She smiled again while he wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "You are quite a man Jack O'Neill! And I have something to tell you as well."

Jack sat back wondering what could be better. "I went to the infirmary today and visited Dr Lam because I just haven't felt right the last couple days." Jack grabbed her leg hoping she was ok. "And? What did she say?" Sam looked up to him, "We're having a baby!" He stopped for a moment then what she said registered so he grabbed her into a tight embrace. "Woohooo!" He started jumping around the kitchen while he pulled the front of his pants out to look in and laughed. "Hear that Junior? You DO still have it buddy!" Sam was laughing at her soon to be husband. "Are you ever going to grow up?" He was still bouncing around glowing brighter than the sun they blew up so many years ago. "Not if I can help it!" They hugged again just squeezing and rocking with joy. "What am I gonna do with you?" Jack squeezed harder, "looks you already figured out what you can do with me!" which got him a fun slap on the side of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Carter-O'Neill wedding went off without a hitch. Cassandra was Sam's Maid of Honor with Vala as the Bride's Maid and Madison as the Flower Girl. Jack had Daniel as his Best Man and Teal'c as a Groomsman. Everyone had fun although Siler ended up getting hurt and Dr Lam had to take him aside and bandage his arm.

After everyone left, Maddie kissed her parents goodbye and left with Cassie who was taking her home to the O'Neill household for 4 days while Daniel, Vala and their kids stayed at Cassie's for the night before they left to go back home. Teal'c returned to Chulak and everyone else was local enough to go home except the Bride & Groom who were off to their little cabin in Minnesota where no one would hear them for miles, something Jack continued to remind Sam about.

They flew up and rented a car at the airport. The next four days, they were not military so everything they did was civilian based (flights, car rental, clothing, etc). The first thing Jack did was carry his new bride into the cabin and laid her down on the bed before his mouth attacked hers which was ready and waiting. Those next four days they had sex like they were Jack Rabbits. Jack had to keep reminding Sam that he was an "old man" and although 'Junior' still worked, 'he' (meaning Junior) had to take naps once and a while. Besides, he told her he didn't want his son or daughter to have brain damage from getting bumped around so much which always elicited a smile from Sam knowing he was making shit up.

Although they had been having sex since their engagement, it was this weekend that they were able to completely explore the true wants and needs of each other's bodies. They learned not only where each mole and scar was placed on the other but what reaction the other had to specific contact, sometimes Jack laughed cause it was a damned good thing they were so far from any ears the way he made his bride huff, puff, and scream for more which was something he was very proud of.

Sam had gone back to work after their Honeymoon and things were going great with the baby, the visits were good. The doctor had asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby and Jack asked not to know so Sam agreed.

Jack worked hard day in and day out setting the third bedroom as the nursery. Most of the time he had Maddie to help decorate so the pain wasn't always even or even the right color. Sam would get home to check in and laugh at the two of them covered in paint, splashes of another color splashed over the yellow wall. Jack would just shrug "She wanted to help." Sam would shake her head and give each a kiss.

At the 9th month check up, the doctor still said things were going well but he wanted to see some action in the next two weeks or he would want to induce. He felt the baby was at full term so ready at any time. He told them the best thing was to have intercourse to help send up the prostaglandins that she may need. Jack jumped right off the stool, "No problem Doc! Come on baby, let's get this baby jump'n! I just hope I don't poke him or her in the face ya know! Poor kid looses an eyeball from his dad's sword."

Jack was making the doctor laugh while Sam shook her head blushing and stood up. "Sorry Doctor. As you can tell, you have my husband is a bit excited to get home." He nodded his head and told him to stay in touch.

It was not an easy task with Sam's belly so big but Jack told her he would let her 'drive' so he laid on the bed, she got him hard and ready to go with her mouth and slowly straddled him so she could take as much or little as she wanted.

They repeated this for about 4 days. She was off from work so having Jack home all day made it convenient for them to just do it whenever Sam's hormone's told her she wanted him and he would never say no. This day they did the same thing except when she slid onto Jack's manhood a few times, her water broke. Next came the contractions, so Jack grabbed the hospital bag and Madison and put them in the car while Sam wobbled along next to him until he was ready to help her in.

At the hospital they put Sam into a room and it was only about 2 hours the doctor told her to start pushing. Out came the loudest little wrinkled baby boy Jack had ever seen. Even Charlie hadn't been that wrinkled but the doctor told them it was normal.

Jack leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead while the nurse handed her the baby. "Now, do you have a name for him?" the doctor asked. Jack looked to Sam before answering, "Jacob Charles O'Neill". Just then Sam started having contractions again so Jack took the baby in one hand and grabbed Sam's closes hand with the other. The doctor and nurses jumped back into baby mode though they didn't know why. Sam's ultrasound's had not shown another baby. When the doctor palpated, he shook his head, "well theirs is another baby coming!" Sam began to cry while Jack held her and baby Jacob. When the doctor told her to push, she did and out came another screaming baby boy. Jack cried at the site, how could he be so lucky to have Sam, Madison, and now two gorgeous baby boys. The doctor placed the new baby on Sam's chest and the doctor told them he would give them some time to come up with another name if they didn't have one. But Jack looked to Sam, "how about George John O'Neill?" Sam looked him in the eye and nodded, "that is perfect! Named after two of the Air Forces best General's! George Hammond & Jacob Carter." Sam squeezed Jacks hand when she saw him crying, it was not something she really ever witnessed as an emotion from Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam had returned to work a few weeks after delivering the boys. Jack was home each day trying to get Madison potty trained while keeping the boys fed, burped, and clean. When Sam got home each night she helped of course because she knew it was a lot of work for him to handle.

One night a few months later, Sam got home late and found Jack asleep on the floor in the living room with Madison curled up asleep on his lap and a twin on each side with a bottle hanging out of their sleeping mouths with the tv still playing a hockey game. Sam quick grabbed her camera and snapped a shot. None of them woke up so she snickered and tiptoed away so she could shower and change into her pajama's. Then she grabbed a blanket and 2 pillows as she gently rearranged him and the children onto the floor so they'd be more comfortable before she snuggled up on Jack's chest. Her heart was so full of the love she had for the man she had waited so long for as she thought of how perfect their little family was.


End file.
